


A Different Magic

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: So if they come, let them comeQuinn is a 1/2 succubus illegitimate daughter of a king who sends her to Arthur to get pregnant and marry him to become actual royalty; Jessica is a human who communes with wolves, and magic is what allows her to commune and control the wolves.





	A Different Magic

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quinn, a beautiful black haired and blue eyed girl, hummed and smiled as she looked to her red haired friend. Jessica, said friend, smiled right back at her then glanced to the white wolf and the reddish one. Their names were Guardian, the white, and Flame. They were both boys, and seemed to possibly be mates but no one could really tell if that was true. Anyhow, the redhead started talking to the wolves again, and Quinn looked at her in amusement. She shook her head at Quinn, the half succubus laughing and looking away quickly. They then both got up when the king yelled to them to get their butts over there...Jessica heard the wolves growl their annoyance, and patted each of them. She then went with her friend and technical guardee, though actually the wolves were the real guardians. She hummed and listened, annoyed with what the king had come up with...

She only shook her head, going to the carriage with Quinn and the wolves and getting in. She hummed as they rode in the carriage from their kingdom, to go to the other kingdom. The other kingdom was ruled by a man named Uther, the son of whom was named Arthur. The king wanted his daughter to seduce the man, sleep with him, get pregnant (as if she could control that), and marry...That's why Jessica didn't like it, but she couldn't do anything about it. Instead, she just smiled kindly at her friend and tried to reassure her. They reached the kingdom after what felt like forever, and were welcomed by the king and prince. Wait, had her king told them that his daughter and her companion were coming? Jess looked annoyed by that prospect...but only dipped her head to them. She thanked them for the hospitality and went into the room she was shown to, closing the door and dropping onto the bed.

-skip to a couple days later, slipping this in for Merlin-

Jessica hummed and smiled as she conversed with the two beautiful wolves, as they laid beside her. She laughed a little at something they seemed to communicate to her. They suddenly shot up, snarling, as a branch snapped...and she turned her head to see a dark haired boy there. Her eyes widened when she realized he must have seen, must have heard...

and end, end one


End file.
